A Spell on Ben
by Skolian22
Summary: When Gwen's magical abilities go haywire, a whole new adventure will start for Ben! LEMON WARNING! DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ!


A Spell on Ben

Chapter 1

"Cousins do it best!"

A/N: Here's my rebooted Ben 10 Harem Fanfiction, which I used to write on another profile. Enjoy!

The eleven-year old Ben Tennyson entered the Rustbucket after wandering around in the forest for what seemed like forever. Grandpa Max was out somewhere chopping firewood and Gwen was in the back of the Rustbucket doing who knows what. "You'd think having some time alone would be more fun than this." Ben muttered in a disappointed tone. What could he possibly do to make the time pass by? Ben looked around the RV, seeing nothing that would fill his boredom. "Ugh, well, I guess I could always take a shower. It's been like a week." Ben chuckled to himself. He headed towards the small bathroom and closed himself in. Ben stripped himself of his clothes and entered the small shower.

He let the water wash over him, enjoying the sensation of the warm water running down his naked form. He even used soap this time and before he knew it, he was done. After Ben got out of the shower, a horrible realization came upon him. He'd forgotten a towel! And he couldn't just put his old clothes back on to cover up temporarily, they were his only set! Ben groaned. The towels were towards the front of the RV's cabin. He'd have to make a quick dash for it, not that anyone would be paying attention. Ben stood before the small door, mentally preparing himself for the task.

Gwen was in the back of the Rustbucket with the curtains drawn. She sat on her bunk nude from the waist down, her young pussy out in broad daylight. The young redhead rubbed her pussy slowly in circular motions. In her mind, her cousin, the goofy Ben Tennyson, was the one doing the rubbing. "Oh Ben…that feels so good." She murmured. Unbeknownst to her, the sensual energy she felt formed a magical aura around her. This aura grew in power as she continued, the lust and need for her cousin acting as fuel for her magic. Gwen arched her back as her self-treatment increased in pace and ferocity. The magic aura suddenly pulsed outwards and away, covering the entire cosmos in a matter of minutes, this too, she was unaware of. Gwen's eyes shot open, she sensed an opportune moment. She stopped to listen. She could hear Ben moving on just the other side of the curtain.

The idea seemed so crazy now that the opportunity was there, but she steeled her nerves and decided to go for it. Gwen stood up, still half naked, and slowly drew the curtain back to sneak a peek. Her eyes widened, Ben's wet, naked body was sneaking across the RV's cabin. She felt the area between her thighs grow hot. _Alright Gwen, just do it! _She commanded herself. Gwen nodded, drawing the curtain back completely. "Nice butt." Gwen said smugly.

Ben jumped in alarm and turned towards Gwen, covering his crotch with his hands. "Gwen! I can explain!" And then he realized, that she too, was naked. He made a quick move to look away. But his young cock had other ideas in mind, he could already feel it struggle to come out from under his hands.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Ben." Gwen said, striding over slowly. "In fact, I'm hoping we can skip talking."

Ben was confused. Skip to what exactly?

Gwen stopped right in front of him and gently moved his hands away, a magical aura covered them both. His cock sprung free, five inches hard. "Not bad." Gwen blushed. She couldn't believe it, Ben's cock was right there in front of her and it was all his. "Mind if I touch it?"

Ben wanted to protest, but at the moment, he couldn't help but admire Gwen's beauty, her nice legs and her young pussy in plain sight. "Ermmm, go ahead." He said, almost drunkenly. Gwen knelt down in front of her cousin, taking the shaft in her hand. Ben shuddered at her touch. Both cousins blushed at the intimacy. She began stroking his cock slowly, making sure to stroke his full length. Gwen then decided to go one step further, and put her mouth around the tip of his cock. Her tongue licked the head hesitantly. Ben moaned due to the new pleasure.

"Oh Gwen…" Ben moaned. "That feels good."

Gwen took that as encouragement and engulfed more of his cock into her small mouth. Her head began to bob up and down his shaft, soliciting more moans from the young hero. Ben placed his hand gently on the back of her head, encouraging her to speed up. This she did gladly. Gwen quickened her pace, taking in the full length with each bob. She knew he'd be close to releasing his cum, but she wasn't going to give him that pleasure just yet. Gwen quickly removed her mouth, looking up at Ben triumphantly. Ben groaned, he wanted more.

"Sorry cousin, but if you want any more from me, you're going to have to give me some pleasure." Gwen said boldly as she sat up on the table, spreading her legs slightly.

Ben got the idea, though he didn't like being told what to do too much. Ben kneeled in front of the table, Gwen's hole right in front of him. He grabbed both of her legs for leverage before shoving his face into her snatch. His tongue flicked around inside of her, causing her to moan loudly in pleasure. "That's what I'm talking about!" Gwen cried out. "Oh Ben!" She pushed his head in further, consumed by a sex-hungry aura. Ben's tongue swirled and flicked around inside of the young girl's virgin hole wildly, he couldn't believe he was doing this with his own cousin, especially Gwen! But those thoughts seemed to be clouded by ones of lust, ones ravaging the young girl with everything he had. Gwen shuddered as the fleshy appendage delved curiously into her pussy.

Ben began rubbing her clit with one hand while still flicking his tongue inside of her. His hand moved in a clockwise rotation, gradually picking up speed. Gwen let out a groan of pure lust as the two continued their foreplay. Gwen couldn't take it any longer, she needed him now! She signaled for Ben to stand. "Ben, please, I can't wait any longer." Gwen spread her legs as far as she could, scooting to the edge of the table. Ben got the idea, standing up as his cousin laid back. He grabbed his cock and lined it with her pussy. With a quick thrust, Ben hilted his cock inside of her.

Gwen cried out as her barrier was broken through and Ben filled her up. "Are you okay?" Ben asked her. He knew this would happen, but he wanted to make sure.

"Yeah…you can keep going now." Gwen said with a sense of bliss in her voice. Ben nodded as he began thrusting into her slowly, his cock slipping in and out of her young pussy. Her pussy was tight around his cock, causing both of them to groan from the sensation. The two both let out continuous moans of pure lust as Ben repeatedly pounded into her. The sensation was too much for them.

"Ben…I can't hold on any longer…!" Gwen cried out and shuddered wildly as her orgasm took her over. Ben felt the sudden clamping of her pussy on his cock and the shudder that followed, stimulating him even more. Ben felt his cock twitch inside of her and release his cum into the young girl's snatch. Ben leaned against her as the two caught their breath.

A short while later…

Grandpa walked into the RV, a bundle of firewood just outside the door. "Hey kiddos, did I miss anything?"

Ben was playing a video game with his feet on the table. Gwen was reading her spell book. "No not really." They said in unison.

"Alright then, I'm going to start a fire and start cooking dinner." Grandpa said, walking back out.

As he left, both cousins shared a knowing smile before returning to their activities.

A/N: That's just a small sample chapter to get the ball rolling. I'm going to spend a few chapters with 11-year old Ben and then progress to present day for even more fun. Make sure to request who you'd like to see paired with Ben next!


End file.
